


Seijoh Baby Mania

by kookiekawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Pregnancy, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiekawa/pseuds/kookiekawa
Summary: In which Oikawa is very pregnant and the only people there to take care of him are seven guys who can barely take care of themselves.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186
Collections: Iwaoi





	Seijoh Baby Mania

**Author's Note:**

> i love me some iwaoi omegaverse au! i also love the seijoh dynamics and i couldn't help but wonder how the members would handle taking care of their pregnant ex-captain. 
> 
> hint: chaos
> 
> just a little heads up that although iwaoi's careers in this story aren't exactly canon or explicitly stated, i still retained some of the other careers of the seijoh members. also, i kinda wish this was posted during the summertime since that's when this occurs but i didn't want to wait too long. 
> 
> and also, in this omegaverse betas are just like regular human beings so beta males can't get pregnant while omega males can (and it's possible for alpha males to get pregnant as well but that case is less common). 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this and that it made you laugh or at least smile because that's how i am whenever i think of seijoh. 
> 
> again, thank you to my friend [yoseline](https://twitter.com/dazai_theBest) for being my beta reader.

It was when Oikawa was 37 weeks pregnant that his and Iwaizumi's families decided to go on a big trip together. Unfortunately, they couldn't join their families because Iwaizumi couldn't get off of work and because Oikawa wanted to stay behind with his husband. Not only that but he also happened to be very pregnant.

And so, with their families’ promise to bring back tons of souvenirs and hope that they'd come back just in time for the baby to be born, the lovely couple was left alone in their small yet cozy apartment. 

That was until Iwaizumi's boss decided to send Iwaizumi and himself off on an overseas business trip for five days. Iwaizumi tried to get out of going because of the possibility that Oikawa could go into labor earlier than predicted, but his boss had declined his request. Iwaizumi even suggested to quit his job so that he wouldn't have to leave since he hated his boss and the company anyways, but Oikawa turned down that proposition because he refused to have his child be born with two jobless parents.

Ever since Oikawa began to succumb to his pregnancy symptoms, his volleyball coach decided to have him go on maternity leave so that he could return all composed and healthy. Oikawa tried to convince his coach and Iwaizumi that he would be fine for a few more weeks, but he was denied by both of them since they knew if the omega was given more time then he'd overdo it. And so, since then, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been mainly relying on the latter's salary for their needs, to which had been a little difficult lately because of Oikawa's tendency to convince his husband to get him the strangest combinations of food at the most irregular hours of the day. 

Even though Oikawa had rejected Iwaizumi's offer to leave his job in order to stay with him, the expecting omega still felt uneasy when the day of his husband’s departure finally came. Perhaps it was because of the fact that his hormones had been making him clingier towards his mate than usual. Or perhaps it was because Iwaizumi had nobody else to ask to take care of his husband while he was away except for their seven former high school volleyball teammates.

Despite Oikawa's fondness towards his former teammates and friends that would continue to be by his side for the many years to come, he knew that it was going to be quite an interesting week. After all, he was chosen as the captain of their volleyball team for a reason. 

After getting together and making a group chat without Iwaizumi so they could schedule who was coming on what days to take care of Oikawa, the first day had arrived. Iwaizumi was pulling on his coat when there was a knock coming from the entryway. He made his way to the front of the apartment and reached out to grab the doorknob, hesitating for a second as he heard blatant yelling coming from right outside. Pausing to reassure himself that he was leaving his pregnant husband in good hands, Iwaizumi took a deep breath and opened the door. Immediately, Yahaba and Kyoutani spun around with expressions on their faces that tried to convince Iwaizumi that they weren't arguing a few seconds ago. 

"Good morning, Iwaizumi-san," Watari spoke from behind the quarrelsome duo. "I suppose you're just about to leave?"

Iwaizumi nodded. "Thanks again for being here to help Tooru. He insisted that he would be fine taking care of himself, but we all know that wouldn't work out well."

"Hajime, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm bedridden! I should still be allowed to move around and be productive instead of rotting to mush in here!" a voice hollered from inside the apartment. 

The trio waiting outside watched as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and said, "The last time I allowed you to do as you please, you tried to practice and almost injured yourself. If I hadn't been there in time, then you would've fallen right on your bump!"

There was a loud scoff. "You're overreacting."

Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to argue back, but instead he let out a big exhale and turned to the trio that was still waiting outside. "I'll show you guys the experiment you'll be taking over for today."

"What did you just call me?! Gosh, you’re still so mean to me even after you made me like this!” his clamorous husband shouted as the others entered the apartment and were guided to the master bedroom where the man, who they would be taking care of, was trying to push himself up to a sitting position with a scowl on his face. 

"Tooru, stop or you're gonna strain yourself," Iwaizumi scolded as he hurried to the other's side and gently pushed him back down. 

Oikawa scoffed. "I'm tired of just laying down. It’s not like I could harm myself from simply tossing a volleyball or something, yet all I've been forced to do is stare at this annoying ceiling.”

The two of them shared an intense gaze for a few moments before Iwaizumi finally gave in and helped his husband sit up, making sure he was properly supported by an adequate number of pillows. Once the upper half of Oikawa's body was facing vertically, his face brightened upon the guests standing at the entrance of their bedroom. "Well, well, well, would you look at my visitors for today!"

"They're not just visitors, Tooru. They're actually going to take care of you today," Iwaizumi reminded him. 

Oikawa knitted his eyebrows. "Wait, that's really happening?"

"We went over the schedule for this week in the group chat in case your hormones caused you to forget," Kyoutani said flatly, earning a nervous glance from Watari and a glare from Yahaba. 

However, Oikawa merely smirked at the younger man's remark. "Actually, I put that group chat on mute earlier since it mainly consisted of you and Ya-chan having your typical love quarrels that I was starting to feel nauseous."

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling nauseous? Maybe you should lay back down," Iwaizumi insisted, though his husband only swatted his hands away. 

"Like I said earlier, I’d much rather toss around a volleyball since you won’t allow me to even practice my serves anymore," Oikawa stated, mainly to rile Iwaizumi up since he himself knew he wouldn’t be able to properly perform a jump serve in his current condition. "You know it’s not good to just be in bed like this. I should be getting exercise."

"But you have been getting exercise," Iwaizumi pointed out as he fluffed the pillows behind the other's back.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "I mean actual exercise, you horndog." He looked up and smirked as he noticed Yahaba’s and Kyoutani's faces redden. “Anyways, rather than discussing Hajime and myself, maybe we should discuss you two. Like how you guys should just do us all a favor and make it official since we all know you're practically dating."

Not appreciating the attention that was thrusted onto him all of a sudden, Yahaba blurted out, "Iwaizumi-san! Isn't your flight leaving soon? Perhaps you should head out so that you don't miss it."

Iwaizumi looked down at his watch and got off of the bed. "You're right. I mean I _could_ always miss my flight so that I don't have to go, but you guys already came all the way here."

"Hajime, I already told you that I don't want her to be born to jobless parents!" Oikawa protested. 

"Her?" Watari repeated. 

"Oh, did I never tell you guys? We're having a girl," Oikawa mentioned. 

Yahaba gasped. "That's amazing, Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san! Did you two already decide on a name??"

"Probably Oikawa Jr. or something," Kyoutani grumbled. 

"Would you quit being so impolite and just be happy that our senpais are having a child?!" Yahaba scolded. 

"They aren't even our senpais anymore," Kyoutani pointed out. 

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't still respect them for all they've done for us!" Yahaba argued. 

As Watari tried to get the two of them to calm down, Iwaizumi leaned towards Oikawa and ran his hand through his husband's soft, mousy hair, soothing the omega after being frustrated at his husband seconds before. "I folded all of my Godzilla sweaters and they're all in the drawer."

Oikawa let out a relaxed sigh and leaned into his alpha's touch. "You're the best, Hajime."

"When have I not been?" Iwaizumi joked before he pecked the other’s forehead. Iwaizumi was about to lean back when the pregnant omega wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this time on the lips. And then another. And then another. 

"Great. Now _I'm_ starting to feel nauseous," Kyoutani gagged. 

Yahaba elbowed him in the side. "Just let them be lovey-dovey. Iwaizumi-san is about to leave Oikawa-san for a whole week, in case you forgot."

"It's just five days," Kyoutani corrected. "I'd be annoyed if someone couldn't live without seeing me for a short amount of time like that."

"Well, you dunce, they happen to be bonded and married, not to mention the fact that Oikawa-san is pregnant with Iwaizumi-san's child, so it only makes sense that he's going to feel a little lonely without his mate," Yahaba defended. 

Feeling a little guilty once again for leaving, Iwaizumi pulled his omega into one last kiss, making it so that his taste was left on Oikawa's lips when he finally moved back. As he let his husband go, the latter stared at him breathlessly in a daze. Iwaizumi's guilt was replaced with smugness, knowing that only he could make Oikawa become like that. 

"Alright, like I said before, you guys can contact me, but only if it's an absolute emergency," he said as he picked up his duffel bag from beside the bed. "My boss always criticizes me for not being able to resist whenever Tooru spams me with calls and messages throughout the day."

Oikawa, who managed to regain his composure, held up his hands in defense. "I just like to tell you about my day. What's wrong with that?"

"Turns out he didn't like it that one time when I left our meeting the other week because you wanted to tell me what color your urine was," Iwaizumi mentioned. 

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. "It's just to reassure you that I'm keeping myself hydrated."

Iwaizumi squeezed his cheek. "You know I always appreciate it. I just want to try my best to stay out of trouble during this trip so that my boss doesn't decide to hold onto me longer out of spite."

"Don't worry, Iwaizumi-san, we'll make sure no emergencies will happen so that we can avoid reaching out to you!" Watari assured. 

And for a moment, as Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a few more signs of affection with one another, causing Kyoutani to leave the room out of repugnance, the two lovers believed what the former libero of Seijoh had said. But not even an hour after Iwaizumi took off, Yahaba and Kyoutani were already at each other's throats. 

At first, Yahaba was like an angel sent from heaven who had come to assist Oikawa. He made sure that the expecting omega always had a glass of water close to him and without Oikawa even asking, he would massage his feet, maybe even better than Iwaizumi did. With the help of Watari, he also fixed up porridge that Oikawa actually didn't gag at. And after Oikawa managed to leave the bowl spotless, his two obliging caretakers left his dishes for Kyoutani to clean up. After the scowling man mumbled something after taking Oikawa's bowl and spoon, Yahaba helped their former captain lay back down while Watari made sure he had a good number of pillows set up around him. Oikawa was just about to be lulled asleep by Yahaba's gentle humming when there was a loud crash coming from outside the room. 

"Um...what was that?" Oikawa asked as he raised his head back up. 

The other two exchanged anxious glances before Yahaba said, "I'll go check it out. Watari, start humming for Oikawa-san."

After he left and Watari was about to do as he was ordered, Oikawa waved him off. "Don't worry, Watachi, you don't have to do that. I can fall asleep without any lullabies. Heck, I've fallen asleep on the toilet so many times lately!"

Watari let out a hesitant chuckle. "That's a little dangerous, Oikawa-san."

"Hajime seemed to think it was hilarious and took lots of pictures when he'd catch me doing it again," Oikawa replied with a shrug. "I guess that's just how we work. I hope our little summer beauty isn't too weirded out by us."

"So, what did you and Iwaizumi-san decide to name her?" Watari asked brightly since earlier they were interrupted before the future parents got a chance to answer. Oikawa opened his mouth to respond when an even louder crash erupted from outside. As soon as Oikawa tried to get up since he couldn't stand the suspense any longer, Watari ushered him back down and said, "You try to get some sleep, Oikawa-san. I'll go make sure those two aren't destroying the apartment."

"Please do. I'd rather my child not join this world in a home that’s been destroyed," Oikawa responded before the other hurried off. The two deafening voices of Yahaba and Kyoutani could be heard a minute later and Oikawa sighed as he ran a hand over his clothed stomach.

If Oikawa was being honest, a small part of himself was glad to hear the bustling of noises inside of his apartment. He missed being able to move around without caring about Iwaizumi's fear that he'll injure himself or the constant possibility of him needing to use the restroom. He missed the noise of a volleyball hitting the ground after a good serve. Not just that, but Oikawa missed playing in general. Sure, he was beyond grateful that he was carrying the child of him and Iwaizumi, but he hated the fact that his condition limited him from doing other things that he loved. Sometimes he couldn't help but wish that he would give birth already so that he could return to the life he dedicated himself to previously. Yet, before Oikawa could think more about being able to play volleyball again, he drifted off to sleep with his hand dropping away from his stomach. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the apartment, Watari entered the living room and was filled with shock as he saw Kyoutani picking up broken pieces of what looked to be the ceramic bowl Oikawa was just eating from. Standing above him was an enraged Yahaba who looked like he had just finished scolding the other. 

"Um, what happened here?" Watari asked. 

"This klutz over here dropped the bowl onto the floor while he was trying to wash it," Yahaba answered coldly. 

Watari looked at him suspiciously. "I thought there were two crashing noises though?"

"That was because he had only dropped the bowl onto the counter when I came out to see what was going on," Yahaba explained, "but then when this idiot tried to pick the bowl back up with his soapy hands, the bowl crashed onto the floor."

"I'll just buy another bowl to replace it," Kyoutani murmured. 

"Yeah right. You obviously weren't paying attention when Oikawa-san mentioned how expensive his new dinnerware set was after he purchased it last month," Yahaba told him. "And who knows if you can even afford to replace it."

Kyoutani paused in picking up one of the pieces of ceramic. "What, are you saying that you earn more than me just because you teach sports instead of playing them??"

"Salaries shouldn't matter much if you're good at saving your money," Yahaba stated. 

"Are you implying that I don't save my money?" Kyoutani asked, standing up with a grim look on his face. 

Instead of dropping the subject or beating around the bush, Yahaba let out, "Well, given you still choose to spend money to style your hair to look like a tennis ball, which is ironic given that you're a _volleyball_ player, I wouldn't be surprised at what else you invest the remainder of your money in."

It was at this point that Watari was sure Yahaba was trying to pick a fight. Normally, he either scolded Kyoutani or argued back, but there was no sensible reason for him to utter such a comment without knowing what could happen as a consequence. And yet, causing Watari to worry more than he was before, he could see the smug look on Yahaba's face after he voiced his degrading remark. 

_I'm sorry, Oikawa-san,_ Watari thought to himself as he glanced back at the bedroom door where he hoped that the said man was deep asleep so that he wasn't listening to what was about to unfurl, _I'll make sure to clean up this mess once it's over. For now, I hope you have sweet dreams._

* * *

As Kindaichi carefully knocked on the door to his former captain and vice captain's apartment, he felt his heart beating louder and louder in his chest. He's always had a big amount of respect for the two older men, but that was partly because of their natural dispositions to lead others. But with Iwaizumi leaving and Oikawa not being able to properly take care of himself, Kindaichi couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. 

Kunimi wasn't being helpful to top it off, as the apathetic omega had yet to show up. Kindaichi left the other a series of voicemails and text messages asking where he was, yet received no response. Much to Kindaichi's annoyance, Kunimi's lack of freedom tended to be routine. Whenever everyone got together to hang out, Kunimi would always be late if the others were lucky enough to convince him to join them. Whenever Kindaichi and Kunimi arranged to meet up by themselves, it was quite common for the latter to cancel at the last minute with the excuse that he was swamped with work or that he was having his heat. Whenever the latter excuse was used, Kindaichi never questioned the other and accepted the raincheck without any second thoughts as he wanted to get his mind off of his best friend in heat as quickly as possible or else, he would explode out of embarrassment. 

Remembering that there was a spare key that Iwaizumi told them to use throughout the week so that Oikawa didn't have to get up to let them inside, Kindaichi was just about to bend down to retrieve it when the door opened. He was then greeted by a big, round belly clothed with Godzilla's face. Kindaichi yelped and sprung backwards, colliding with the wall behind him. 

"What, did Godzilla scare you, Kindai-chan?" Oikawa teased with a childish smile on his face. 

Pondering whether it was because of that or if it was because of the huge stomach appearing before him, Kindaichi hurried onto his feet and plastered a reassuring expression on his face. "Not at all, Oikawa-san. I was just about to use the spare key to unlock the door-"

"Hajime needs to chill out. He's practically told everyone about that damn spare key that I won't be surprised if some burglar uses it," Oikawa remarked. "It won't kill me to just walk across the apartment, so he needs to stop making a big deal out if it."

"I mean, you are due soon, right?" Kindaichi mentioned. 

"Don't worry, I don't feel my little summer beauty coming today," Oikawa assured as he turned around and walked back into his home. 

Not feeling any less concerned, Kindaichi nervously followed the pregnant omega inside. After closing the door behind him, he heard Oikawa ask, "So, is Kunimi-chan undergoing his heat at the moment or something? He's supposed to be joining you today, right?"

Kindaichi felt his face redden. "He hasn't answered me at all..."

Oikawa smirked. "You know, I'll just be lying in bed all day and I can make it to the bathroom or the kitchen by myself. You could always go and help your little boyfriend during his special time of the month."

If it were possible, Kindaichi's face turned even redder. "I-It's not like that! W-We're not like that!" 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "Gosh. You and Kunimi-chan. Ya-chan and Kyo-chan. You all are making it hard to play matchmaker. I don't get why you all aren't making it official yet since you're all practically glued to each other's side."

Trying to get the attention off of himself, Kindaichi asked, "Weren't you and Iwaizumi-san pining after one another for years until your last year of high school?"

"So, you are pining after Kunimi-chan??" Oikawa gaped, not budging one bit. "Don't worry, I'm sure he feels the same way."

"I've told him that several times and yet he still thinks we're just friends," another voice spoke from behind them. 

The others turned around to see Kunimi put away the spare key and join them in the living room. Kindaichi was practically a tomato at this point as he blurted out, "But I meant that I like you romantically!"

"And as I've said before, I do too, you idiot," Kunimi replied as he took off his jacket and shoved it into the other's hands out of irritation. "Hey, Oikawa-san, shouldn't you be laying down?"

"First of all, I'm glad you two are finally together," Oikawa responded, "and second of all, I wanted to watch the new alien movie that I recorded and the only tv is out here." The other two watched him make his way to the couch, making sure his seat was properly cushioned before he sat down. He was about to reach for the remote on the table when Kindaichi practically tackled it and hastily handed it to him. 

Not fazed at all, Kunimi waltzed into the kitchen and called out, "Oikawa-san, do you have any food?" 

"I'm pretty sure he messaged us earlier saying he already ate," Kindaichi brought up. 

"I'm talking about food for me," Kunimi corrected. "Because you kept contacting me nonstop, I left my house before I could eat anything."

"I could cook you something?" Oikawa offered. "I've been researching some recipes lately and have been wanting to try and convince Hajime that I'm not a disaster in the kitchen."

Just as Kunimi was about to agree, Kindaichi held out his hand in Oikawa's face. "Oikawa-san, I don't think it's reasonable to be cooking in your condition. I researched how you should be feeling this week, and it says that you definitely shouldn't be lifting anything heavy."

Oikawa scoffed. "It's not like I plan on fixing up an entire feast or something."

"Yeah, I've kinda been craving tamagoyaki," Kunimi chimed in. 

Oikawa bounced up with an animated grin on his face. "Alright, Kunimi-chan, coming right up! If I can't make something as easy as that then I'll never step foot in the kitchen again!"

Kindaichi tried to reach out in an effort to stop Oikawa, but the latter seemed to move quite fast on his feet for someone as pregnant as he was. Before Kindaichi could protest, Oikawa was already turning on the stove and taking out a few eggs with a silent Kunimi standing behind him. Kindaichi cursed at himself and decided to make sure that Iwaizumi would never find out about this. 

After he found the recording of the movie that Oikawa was talking about and had it playing on the tv, Kindaichi walked into the kitchen. There he spotted the two omegas standing in front of a plate with an entire row of tamagoyaki. Oikawa looked like he had just made some gourmet-like dish while Kunimi looked indifferent and was ready to eat just about anything. 

"These look exactly like how Hajime makes them!" Oikawa exclaimed. "I'm gonna take a picture and send it to him!" 

Before he could take another step, Kindaichi moved in front of him and said, "Aren't we only supposed to contact Iwaizumi-san if it's an urgent matter?" 

"It _is_ urgent," Oikawa replied, "I managed to cook something without burning the apartment down."

"It doesn't taste too bad either," Kunimi admitted after taking a bite of the rolled omelette. 

"Then you can just make some for Iwaizumi-san later when he gets back," Kindaichi insisted. "Besides, I already put the movie on-" Before he could finish his sentence, Oikawa waddled as fast as he could back into the living room and sat back down, fully invested in the alien film that was displayed on the tv. 

"You know we're dealing with the biggest overachiever we know, right?" Kunimi told Kindaichi after taking another bite of food. "It shouldn't be a surprise that he wants to do as much despite him being pregnant."

"I know," Kindaichi said in agreement, "but not only do I think it's important for Oikawa-san to be as careful as possible given his condition, but I also fear the wrath of Iwaizumi-san if we were to put his loving husband in danger."

"You fear the wrath of Iwaizumi-san either way," Kunimi pointed out flatly. "We both know that in the end, if our old captain wants something, then he'll get it. I won't be shocked if he decides that he wants to go on an afternoon jog all of a sudden."

Feeling alarmed, Kindaichi averted his eyes to the living room and gasped when he saw Oikawa's motionless body on the couch with his eyes closed. "OH MY GOD! WE KILLED OIKAWA-SAN WITHOUT EVEN DOING ANYTHING!"

"Would you keep your voice down?!" Kunimi hissed. "He's just sleeping for goodness sake." 

Kindaichi slumped against the counter and let out a sigh of relief. He studied Oikawa's peaceful sleeping face, which he had initially thought was his deceased face, and softened. "Isn't it fascinating?"

"What, the woman that's being eaten by an alien on the tv right now? I guess," Kunimi said with a shrug. 

Kindaichi shook his head. "Not that. I mean the fact that Oikawa-san is about to give birth to his and Iwaizumi-san's baby in the next few weeks. We've known them ever since high school, and now we're here to witness them starting their own family. It's the miracle of life, isn't it?"

Kunimi idly picked at his last tamagoyaki instead of eating it. "Let's just hope that their kid gets more of Iwaizumi-san's genes. I don't think I could handle another Oikawa-san."

"Come on, I know you've deeply respected Oikawa-san since middle school," Kindaichi told him. 

"That doesn't mean he's not irritating every now and then," Kunimi grumbled before he decided to finally finish off his rolled omelette. Even though Kunimi wasn't holding back with how annoying he found Oikawa, Kindaichi made note of how the aloof omega left his plate spotless and proceeded to clean up the mess in the kitchen. Just as Kindaichi was about to comment on how the other cares more than he thinks about their former captain, a sudden gasp earned the duo's attention and Kunimi almost dropped his plate as they turned their heads towards the living room. 

Oikawa had jolted awake and was frantically getting to a standing position. 

"Oikawa-san, what's wrong? Is the baby coming?? Should we get you to the hospital?!" Kindaichi questioned as he rushed towards the older man. 

Oikawa only waved him off as he tottered away from the couch. "Relax, I just need to pee. Unless you plan on helping me out?"

"I-I can close m-my eyes if that makes you m-more comfortable...?" Kindaichi stuttered, ignoring the look of disgust that he earned from Kunimi, who had resumed cleaning up in the kitchen. 

Oikawa stifled a chuckle. "I'm just messing with you, Kindai-chan. Not even Hajime helps me, and I've far lost track of how many times he's seen me naked. I'll be fine so you two just stay out here."

Trying to get the image of an undressed Oikawa out of his head, Kindaichi took the other's place on the couch and collapsed backwards. He heard Kunimi snicker from the kitchen. 

"I can close my eyes," he repeated mockingly. 

Kindaichi covered his face with his hands. He was sure that if he had followed Oikawa into the bathroom and helped him urinate, no matter how pregnant the omega was, then Kindaichi would definitely face the wrath of Iwaizumi. 

* * *

Oikawa would rather deal with a jittery Kindaichi and a negligent Kunimi. No. He would rather deal with a hotheaded Kyoutani and an imperious Yahaba accompanied by a sympathetic Watari. Any of them. Or anyone else for the matter. If he was allowed to, Oikawa would be perfectly fine taking care of himself today. However, he didn't have enough time to barricade the front door when the last two people he wanted to be in the same place as in his current condition, and all alone in that matter, charged in like policemen barging into a suspicious area. 

"Oikawa Tooru, I'm gonna need you to put your hands up where I can see them!" Hanamaki shouted as he strolled through the front foyer. 

"We promise you no harm," Matsukawa chimed in from behind, "or at least we promise to leave you in one piece."

Oikawa held his breath and stiffened his body. No matter how much it strained him, he tried to not make a single sound. Yet, much to his luck, he just couldn't be left in peace. 

"GOTCHA!" Hanamaki and Matsukawa screamed as they popped into the closet where Oikawa was hiding. Hanamaki propped his hands on his hips. "Come on, were you really trying to hide from us, Oikawa?"

"I should've gone under the bed," Oikawa griped as the two of them helped him up onto his feet. 

"I don't think that would be safe for your little romaine lettuce," Matsukawa told him. 

"I thought it was the size of a Swiss chard now?" Hanamaki asked. 

Oikawa gasped and covered his stomach where he guessed his unborn baby's ears were. "How dare you refer to my precious daughter as an it. You're definitely not invited to her birth, Makki."

"Uh, I don't think you can actually arrange for that to happen," Hanamaki snickered. "Anyways, whaddya wanna do? Go skydiving? Bungee jumping?"

"I've been in the mood to go zip-lining lately," Matsukawa suggested. 

"Can I please get someone else?" Oikawa pleaded. 

The troublemaking duo smirked at one another and wrapped their arms around their impregnated friend. 

"Can't do," Matsukawa said. 

Hanamaki gave Oikawa a little noogie, causing him to yelp. "Looks like you're stuck with us, pal."

Oikawa didn't ask for this. If he really wanted to, he could call the police and say that two strange men had broken into his apartment and were harassing him. He'd probably get more sympathy points because he was pregnant. However, Oikawa knew that even if he managed to get the duo, who were each his and Iwaizumi's best men at their wedding, thrown in jail, that still wouldn't make them disappear from his life. And so, knowing deep down there was nothing he could do to get rid of Dumb and Dumber, Oikawa let out a deep sigh and gave up. 

"Okay," he finally said, "if I have to put up with you two, then you have to put up with an alien movie marathon today."

"Or we can call Iwaizumi," Hanamaki insisted with a smug grin on his face. He gasped and added, "We can send him Oikawa's nudes! That'll definitely be a treat for him and that uptight boss of his!"

"I'm not sure how I'd react about receiving naked pictures from a very pregnant man," Matsukawa commented. 

Oikawa, whose face was reddening from both humiliation and anger, whacked his friends on their heads. "We are not going to contact my husband, who I can assure you would love receiving my nudes no matter what condition I'm in, because I refuse to reach out to him at all while he is gone! That stupid trip that he is on is important and he needs to take it seriously instead of worrying about me!"

The other two exchanged amused glances. It was Matsukawa who finally spoke by asking, "I'm guessing you two had a little fight before Iwaizumi left?"

Oikawa crossed his arms over his baby bump with a huff. "We did not have a fight. He was just being stubborn and overprotective. It's like he forgot that I can handle myself."

Hanamaki, who had pulled his phone out while they were talking, began scrolling through his contact list and said, "Alright, so I'll just call him right now so you guys can make up and prepare for baby #2 when he comes back." 

"Makki, don't you dare!" Oikawa yelled, reaching out to grab the device when the pink-haired man jumped back. He tossed his phone to Matsukawa before it could be taken away, causing a little game of monkey in the middle between the three of them. 

Just as the phone had been tossed to Makki, Oikawa halted and let out a loud, anguished moan and grasped his stomach. Even though Hanamaki and Matsukawa were betas, they could still catch a whiff of Oikawa's pheromones as the latter let out uneven breaths. 

"Hanamaki? Did something happen?" a voice spoke. Everyone looked down at Hanamaki's phone, which was displaying a call with Iwaizumi. "What's going on? Why is Tooru making those noises??"

"Th-That's just me!" Hanamaki blurted out as Matsukawa worriedly held onto Oikawa's back. 

"I know that's Tooru. Put him on the phone," Iwaizumi said sternly, causing the owner of the phone to gulp nervously and eyed at the others for help. 

"It's just contractions," Oikawa managed to say in a softly calm voice in between his breaths. "End the call."

"What was that? Hanamaki, what is happening to him??" Iwaizumi questioned. "I can tell my boss that I need to head back-"

"Dammit, Makki, end the call!" Oikawa hissed.

Panicked, the pink-haired man hung up on Iwaizumi before the latter could say anything else. Matsukawa carefully guided Oikawa to the bedroom, but the omega steered them towards the living room and said, "I said we were having an alien movie marathon. That's all I want from you guys today, so please let me have this."

Not wanting to upset Oikawa any further, the two betas obliged and even made it up to him by massaging him in unison. After all, they hadn't expected Oikawa to behave in such a way. A while back he had vowed not to succumb to his pregnancy, saying that not even something like having a human being grow in his stomach could stop him from doing whatever he wanted. Yet, over thirty weeks later the pregnant omega was lashing out at the man he loved. 

From what Hanamaki and Matsukawa noted from the input that Kyoutani had given them after he, Yahaba, and Watari watched Oikawa a couple days ago, it seemed like Iwaizumi and Oikawa were as smitten as any other married couple for the most part. Yet, from the phone call they just had with Iwaizumi, things didn't seem as smooth sailing as they thought. Perhaps this pregnancy and the fact that Iwaizumi was the only one that was employed had been taking its toll on the couple. They knew how torn Oikawa had been over not only having to give up his job for a while but also give up doing what he loved. Other than his life with Iwaizumi, Oikawa had prioritized his time to playing volleyball. And now that he was pregnant, one of his biggest passions was put on the back burner for longer than he wanted. 

Much to Hanamaki and Matsukawa's relief, Oikawa appeared to have regained his composure as his contractions lessened over time. They were almost done with their second alien film when Oikawa was loudly commentating on every scene. Hanamaki, who was still a little fazed by what had happened not too long ago, gave the omega his full attention while Matsukawa was making them all lunch in the kitchen. 

The ending credits began to roll when Oikawa got up and waddled out of the living room. Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa stopped what they were doing and were about to escort him wherever he was going to go but he waved them both off and said, "I just need to do something really quick. Makki, I'm giving you the reigns for our next alien movie. The gorier, the better."

Hanamaki shuffled through the DVDS on the table and settled on one that had a cover of a man being chased by a horde of aliens. He had finished putting in the CD and was in the middle of adding more pillows to Oikawa's side of the couch when the omega reemerged with a different Godzilla sweater on. Matsukawa had a small smile on his face as he turned to finish preparing their meals. Hanamaki's smile, on the other hand, ranged from cheek to cheek as the brunet made his way to his seat. 

"Was your other sweater starting to stink or something?" Hanamaki asked, a hint of a tease in his voice. 

Oikawa shook his head and wrapped his clothed arms around himself as if the owner of the sweater was the one hugging him. "The other one was just losing his scent."

Hanamaki smirked. "You know we can just watch a slideshow of pictures and videos that I compiled of Iwaizumi. I prepared one in case you were starting to feel person-sick."

Oikawa scoffed. "I don't miss him that much. He hasn't even been gone for that long. I'm not that clingy!"

"So, you don't wanna see all the hard work I put into it?" Hanamaki asked. "I even put some of you with him in it."

Oikawa was silent for a moment. Then, without looking at him, he said, "Put it on." Hanamaki chuckled because of the other's failure to resist his offer and as he prepared the slideshow, he heard Oikawa quietly add, "Thank you guys. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you, Makki."

"Not at all," Matsukawa assured him from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, if anything we're glad that you're starting to act out because of your pregnancy. It shows that you're human," Hanamaki added. 

Maybe Oikawa didn't regret having the two of them there with him after all. 

"Oh yeah, I may have accidentally added in pics of me and Issei getting it on somewhere in this slideshow, just a heads up," Hanamaki said. 

"You're definitely not invited to my daughter's birth now!"

* * *

Hanamaki should've known what he was doing when he made a slideshow of Iwaizumi with bonus additions of Oikawa, and fortunately without any nude pictures of him and Matsukawa. But somehow, Hanamaki managed to slip in a picture of Oikawa pulling off what the omega believed was the ugliest face he could ever make. He had begged Hanamaki to erase that photo from existence, but Hanamaki refused if he was being forced to send the slideshow for him to keep. And so, all of the next morning, Oikawa found himself stuck on his bed scrolling through the slideshow too many times for him to count, making sure to save the pictures and videos that he liked and cringing every time he passed by the one with his hideous expression. 

He wasn't even bothered as he heard the front door open and footsteps shuffle into his home. However, what did bother him was that his caretakers for the day didn't waste another second before they started filling the apartment with their bickering. 

Deciding to pause his scrolling for now and feeling motivated because the last picture he saw was of Iwaizumi's reaction when Oikawa told him that he was pregnant. He was beyond grateful that Hanamaki managed to snap a photo of that moment because he forever had the image of a rare case where the world saw Iwaizumi Hajime shed tears. 

As Oikawa sauntered out of his bedroom, his face immediately scrunched up at whatever smell was filling the air. "Hey guys, whatcha got there?"

Yahaba's initially enraged countenance was swiftly replaced by a proud one as he held up a plastic bag. "I bought us all ikuri dons! You said you were craving salmon roe, right, Oikawa-san?"

"Yeah, the last time you guys were here," Oikawa reminded as he hesitantly looked down and fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater.

"I told you not to get that. It's not like he has the same cravings every passing day. He was already picky as it is before he got knocked up, so do you expect him to ease back on those habits now??" Kyoutani questioned. 

"Would you quit being rude?!" Yababa argued as he took a step closer towards him. "Oikawa-san can answer for himself-"

The two of them suddenly froze when they noticed that Oikawa was holding onto his baby bump and looked like he was hard in concentration. 

"Oikawa-san?" Yahaba called out to him. 

The pregnant omega looked up with a forced smile. "Just feeling some contractions, but I'm alright. I think I might just be laying down in bed for today."

Yahaba elbowed Kyoutani in the gut and the latter took a step forward as he said, "I'll help you get settled."

Normally Oikawa would've refused the assistance he was being offered, but he could feel himself leaning forward and decided that having someone support him from falling over would be best. And so, while he allowed Kyoutani to lead him into his bedroom, Yahaba wistfully put away the meals he noted as rejected by the others and began to fix up something he guessed that Oikawa would find more appetizing. 

When Yahaba entered the bedroom with an assortment of breakfast foods that he researched would appeal to pregnant people, he was astounded to see Kyoutani massaging Oikawa's feet and evidently paying attention as the expecting man was showing him pictures on his phone. 

"...as you could see, this is one of the rare times where Hajime's beautiful smile was captured on camera. And he wasn't even faking it! Doesn't his smile look beautiful?" Oikawa was explaining to the younger alpha. 

Despite the permanent scowl on Kyoutani's face, he nodded sincerely and answered, "Iwaizumi-san's smile always looks beautiful."

"Although definitely not as beautiful as mine, right, Kyo-chan?" Oikawa asked with a bright smile on his face. Kyoutani looked away in reluctance, but instead of feeling offended, Oikawa added with a smirk, "Unless there's someone else's smile you have in mind...?"

He hadn't expected an actual answer, which was why he was taken off guard when Kyoutani suddenly replied, "Yahaba's is the most beautiful, but it's been a while since I've seen him smile."

The person being talked about was even more taken aback as he didn't expect such a thing to leave the alpha's mouth. Still, he wouldn't let the other man leave unscathed and finally uttered, "Well maybe you would see it more if you treated me to dinner after this."

The other two looked up at him in astonishment. Kyoutani stopped massaging Oikawa's feet and stood up. "Are you saying...?"

"Maybe if you ask me properly," Yahaba insinuated, averting his eyes to the wall. 

"Should I leave the room? I feel like I'm in the way of something important here," Oikawa interrupted. 

"No way. You need to be a witness to this, Oikawa-san," Yahaba told him. He glanced at Kyoutani and said, "Well?"

The alpha in question took a deep breath and asked in a firm voice, "Yahaba--no--Shigeru, will you let me take you out to dinner tonight?"

Yahaba tried to hide his astonishment upon suddenly being referred to by his first name. "I'm not sure. I'll have to check my schedule."

Kyoutani's hands tightened into fists at his side. "But you just said-"

"Alright, alright, I was just teasing you. No need to get defensive like usual,” Yahaba said. "Of course I'll go out with you. That is, if you'll let me pick the place.”

Kyoutani looked like he was resisting the urge to argue before he uttered, "Fine."

Oikawa gazed at the two of them in amusement. "You know, that was the strangest way I've seen someone ask a person out."

"Well, Oikawa-san, you had it easy since Kindaichi asked you and Iwaizumi-san if you two were dating and you both answered 'sure' like you were being asked a typical question," Yahaba pointed out. 

Oikawa shrugged. "I guess, but I kinda wished that Hajime had suitably asked me out. That's why I had Makki and Mattsun make sure that Hajime was going to properly propose. I definitely would've popped the question perfectly if Hajime wasn't so hung up on that being his duty. He's such a child."

"You're the one that decided to marry and have a kid with him though," Kyoutani reminded flatly before receiving a glare from Yahaba. 

Even so, Oikawa smiled as he glanced down at his wedding ring. It was a polished gold finish without any jewel to make it shine, but it was exactly what Oikawa and Iwaizumi wanted. Even to this day, looking at the simple piece of jewelry on his ring finger made Oikawa believe that all of this was worth it. "Yeah. I did, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, Oikawa-san," Yahaba spoke, feeling a bit guilty for ruining the sentimental moment that the other omega was having with his wedding ring, "Watari sent a picture from work. He says that he wishes he was able to be here to help you out today."

Feeling excited, Oikawa leaned forward as the younger man showed him his phone. He gasped. "It's really Dory!"

"Aren't they called-" Before Kyoutani could finish his sentence, Yahaba had snuck a glare at him to avoid ruining the moment as Oikawa gaped over the photo that Watari sent. 

"Ugh, if only Hajime allowed us to get one, but he thinks I'd kill the fish," Oikawa said with a pout. 

"But aren't you having a kid-"

"Kentaro," Yahaba interrupted in the sultriest way he could muster, taking the alpha off guard, "do you mind getting Oikawa-san a glass of water? My hands are full at the moment."

"Awww, you two are so cute," Oikawa commented as Kyoutani held in any ounce of protest when he got up and left the room. "Who knows, maybe my little summer beauty will have a friend...?"

"No way!" Both Yahaba and Kyoutani yelled in unison. The two of them exchanged flustered glances before Kyoutani frantically looked away and left the room. 

While Yahaba set down the tray of food he had prepared for Oikawa onto his bedside table, he noticed the smug look on the latter's face and asked, "Is something wrong, Oikawa-san?"

The smirk on Oikawa's face only widened more as he replied, "I'm just glad that I took part in helping two pairs of my lovely friends get together."

Yahaba remembered how Kindaichi had awkwardly announced that he and Kunimi were together in the group chat while the omega had added that he was an idiot for not realizing they've been like this for years. Yahaba let out a nervous laugh and said, "If only you could've been the matchmaker for Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san."

"God no," Oikawa scoffed. "I'd much rather be the one that splits them apart. Those two put together are the reincarnation of the devil himself. It's a good thing neither of them can get pregnant because I wouldn't want to see all of their mischief and vice be combined into a single child."

"I thought you wanted your daughter to have a friend though," Yahaba pointed out. 

"Yeah, and with how slow Kindai-chan can be, I'll have to rely on you and Kyo-chan," Oikawa said with a childish smile before he took a bite of the piece of toast prepared for him. 

Yahaba laughed nervously again as now was one of the rarest times that he did not agree with his former captain. 

"Hey, I know you're craving something sweet but we gotta get used to eating healthily, alright?" Oikawa told his baby bump. He took another bite of his toast as he gently rubbed his free hand over his stomach. 

The only other person that Yahaba's seen cause Oikawa to have such an adoring look on his face was none other than Iwaizumi. That went the same way with Iwaizumi as well. And when their daughter is born, she'll be lucky enough to receive such tender expressions from two people who love her so much. 

It was just because of a single countenance that caused Yahaba to consider, only for a second, that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a child of his own if it meant going through all of this with the person he loves, and maybe he wouldn’t hate it too much if that certain child followed his alpha father’s questionable taste in hair.

* * *

Kindaichi figured that now that he and Kunimi were officially together, it meant that his omega boyfriend would be less detached. However, that unfortunately wasn't how things worked out. This time, Kunimi had actually responded to his spam of messages rather than ignored them, though his reply was simply that he would be there soon to help. And that was how Kindaichi found himself stuck with babysitting Oikawa for almost the entire day. 

Kunimi had last texted Kindaichi in the morning and it was now the middle of the afternoon. The alpha had been forced to finish the rest of the alien movie marathon with Oikawa that Hanamaki and Matsukawa didn't get to finish. By the time he had to see three more people get eaten by an alien, Kindaichi felt like he was about to throw up. And he almost got up to do so if Oikawa hadn't stood up before him. 

"Ugh, my favorite part is coming up, but I need to pee," the omega said as he got onto his feet. "You'll have to experience the best scene in movie history for me, Kindai-chan."

"I-I'll try my best," Kindaichi anxiously replied as he watched the other waddle off towards the bathroom. Despite what Oikawa said, Kindaichi found himself having to look away as the alien in the movie devoured yet another person, this time looking more graphic than the other times before, if that was even possible. 

He opened his mouth and was about to let out a gagging sound when he heard another indistinguishable noise coming from across the apartment. He straightened up on the couch and called out, "Oikawa-san? Are you alright?"

There was a moment of silence before the omega replied, "Yeah...I think...I think my water just broke."

Kindaichi immediately stood up and took a step forward but paused and asked, "A-Are you sure??"

"I mean I usually don't feel like something just popped when I use the restroom and it doesn't really smell like...what pee smells like...," Oikawa said, pausing towards the end as if to indicate he was smelling what was being excreted from his body. 

"Okay um...what--uh--what should we do? What should _I_ do???" Kindaichi questioned, mustering up all the strength in his body to not freak out or pass out. 

He could hear Oikawa trying to steady his breathing and guessed that he was starting to feel contractions. _This is happening,_ Kindaichi thought as he tried to steady his own breathing. _This is actually happening!_

"My phone," Oikawa said in between breaths, “should be on the coffee table. Could you...could you contact my midwife? She should be one of my favorites in my contacts."

"Got it!" Kindaichi responded almost a second later as he practically tackled the cell phone and dialed the number on Oikawa's phone. As he briefly explained what was going on, he listened to what the midwife said and hung up. "She said that she would be here as soon as possible. She also said that I should start preparing your bed. Um...Oikawa-san, do you mind if I come in?"

"We're kinda at the point where you don't need to ask," Oikawa said from inside the bathroom. 

"Excuse me then," Kindaichi responded before he entered, still making sure to avert his eyes from Oikawa who was in the corner and still on the toilet with nothing covering his bottom half. 

"Everything should be by the bathtub," Oikawa explained, causing Kindaichi to let out a sigh of relief as he saw a big bag laid nearby. "I had everything all planned just in case something like this happened, and I'm glad I did. Wow, Hajime would be proud of me if he saw my preparations. You should've been there when I found all of these supplies. It definitely wasn't an easy scavenger hunt."

"That's great, Oikawa-san, but I think we have other things to attend to, like getting you ready to give birth and stuff," Kindaichi said in the gentlest way he could muster. He picked up the bag and was about to begin unpacking everything in the bedroom when he caught a glimpse of Oikawa's face and froze. The omega had sounded perfectly fine since earlier, yet the look on his face told Kindaichi that he was about to explode any second. Perhaps the façade he had been mustering was finally beginning to falter. It seemed that even someone like Oikawa, who Kindaichi noted as one of the most composed people he knew, could become vulnerable.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to handle someone that was about to go into labor by himself, Kindaichi sent a very precise message about what was going on to the group chat. Once he was finished, he took a deep breath and took a step towards Oikawa. "Don't worry, Oikawa-san, it's going to be okay. You're going to be just fine and by the end of today you're going to have your little daughter in your arms. With that being said, you don't have to hold it in. I know you're used to trying to be collected all the time, but this is like the one time it makes sense for you to let it all out."

And, what brought Kindaichi both relief and concern, he witnessed as Oikawa let out an anguished sob. “It just hurts so much. I love Hajime and I love being able to bear his child, but I didn’t ask to go through all this pain. I didn’t ask to give up playing volleyball for weeks. Is it…is it okay for me to question if all of this will be worth it…?”

Kindaichi gathered all of the courage within him to pat his former captain’s shoulder. “Oikawa-san, it definitely is. I know it’s hard right now, but when this is all over, you’ll tell yourself that all of this pain and sacrifice were worth it.”

Before Oikawa could fully process what the alpha had told him, the sound of the front door being open erupted and it was as if an angel had been sent to the rescue. Or so Oikawa thought. In reality, a pair of demons barged their way into the apartment. 

"Alright, we've come to answer your prayers!" Hanamaki hollered as they could hear him set something down. "Don't worry, I brought with me the best going-into-labor playlist, so this is gonna be great."

"And I read a wikiHow on how to give birth so we should be fine," Matsukawa chimed in. 

"Please tell me I'm not about to give birth in the presence of these sadists," Oikawa said as he covered his face with his hands, his anxiousness being replaced with irritation.

Kindaichi was about to say something that would cheer him up when loud music began blasting through the apartment. 

_Ice ice baby!_

_Ice ice baby!_

Before Kindaichi could try to say something again, Oikawa had beat him to it. 

"WOULD YOU TURN OFF THAT DAMN MUSIC?!"

There was a moment of silence. Kindaichi didn't even dare to breathe because he feared what would happen if he made one sudden movement. But then, the song paused. Kindaichi was about to let out an exhale when Survivor by Destiny's Child started playing. To make matters worse, the music got louder as the bathroom door opened and Hanamaki and Matsukawa stood at the entryway with cheeky smiles on their faces. However, they instantly disappeared as they saw Oikawa. 

"Whoa, Oikawa’s pantless and crying," Hanamaki said. "That's a sight I can't forget now."

"Come on, it's not like you haven't seen his thing before," Matsukawa pointed out. 

"I thought I said you weren't invited to her birth," Oikawa said through gritted teeth. 

"Aw come on, it's not like you mean that," Hanamaki replied as he entered the bathroom with the other beta trailing in after him. "Besides, I don't think you'd be able to survive giving birth with just Kindaichi here."

"Yeah, the poor guy looks like he's about to have his water break," Matsukawa commented, causing the youngest one of them to cower in embarrassment. 

"But it's okay now that we're here, and I'm pretty sure the others will get here soon," Hanamaki assured, "since I definitely have no idea how to do this thing."

"I think I'm gonna pass out," Oikawa confessed. 

"Me too," Kindaichi finally spoke. As the other three looked at him in concern, the sound of the front door opening erupted once again, this time with hurried footsteps piling in. 

"Oikawa-san? I'm here with your midwife!" Yahaba announced. "Kentaro and Watari are right behind us as well! Where are you?"

"I sorta can't move at the moment!" Oikawa hollered. 

The two new visitors peered into the bathroom and, looking unfazed, Oikawa's midwife asked, "Has everything been prepared?"

As if snapping back to reality, Kindaichi jumped up and said, "I was just about to do that!"

"I'll start getting everything ready," the midwife assured, "while you guys help Oikawa-san get off the toilet and onto his bed."

"I'll help you out," Yahaba added before the two of them hurried into the bedroom. 

Once they were gone, the men in the room who were not pregnant exchanged bewildered glances. 

"Two of us each get an arm and the other gets the legs I guess?" Hanamaki suggested. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "It's not like you guys are carrying a dead human being. In fact, you're carrying two living ones, with one that's very alive and one that's about to be born!"

"Here, Takahiro and Kindaichi, help me stand him up," Matsukawa instructed as he began to lift Oikawa up from the toilet as cautiously as he could. 

As soon as Oikawa moved from his spot, he let out a noise that sounded like a dying animal. 

"You okay?" Hanamaki asked in genuine concern as he quickly helped to balance his pregnant friend. 

"Obviously not," Oikawa managed to say as he pressed his hand onto his bump. 

"Oikawa-san, we're here!" Watari announced as he and Kyoutani peeked into the bathroom. The look on Kyoutani's face was priceless as he saw a half-naked Oikawa being hoisted up, and the former captain of Seijoh would have teased him for it if another wave of contractions didn't hit him in that moment. He let out another agonized noise and felt tears brewing in his eyes. 

"Help him breathe, guys!" the midwife hollered from the living room. 

"Um...just inhale and exhale...?" Hanamaki told Oikawa. The latter would've hit him if he had any strength left in him. 

Being the more sensible one, Matsukawa gently rubbed Oikawa's back and began letting out rhythmic breaths. "Just do what I do, Oikawa."

"You're really good at this, Matsukawa-san," Kindaichi commented before joining in with them for support. 

Matsukawa shrugged. "What can I say? WikiHow works wonders."

They followed Matsukawa's rhythmic breathing for a few moments as they gradually inched towards the front of the bathroom. Just as they were about to move through the doorway, another contraction hit and Oikawa stiffened. He took in a sharp breath, grasping onto Kindaichi's arm for support. The latter stifled a wince when suddenly his phone began to ring. 

"Is that the infamous boyfriend?" Matsukawa asked. 

"Glad that he could join us in a front row seat to witness Oikawa pooping out a small female version of himself," Hanamaki said. 

With his free hand, Kindaichi pulled out his phone and he paled when he saw the contact name. 

"Who...is it?" Oikawa asked as he tried to distract himself from all of the pain that he was feeling. 

"Iwaizumi-san...," Kindaichi answered hesitantly. He and the two betas exchanged reluctant glances while Oikawa seemed to remain silent as he concentrated on breathing. 

"Isn't he coming back later? Why is he calling?" Hanamaki asked. 

"I don't know! What do I do??" Kindaichi questioned. 

"Just answer," Matsukawa told him. 

"Wait-"

Before Oikawa could finish his sentence, Kindaichi pressed the answer button. He was just about to open his mouth to say something when a formidable voice spoke. 

"Give the phone to Tooru."

"He's kinda busy, Iwaizumi," Matsukawa said as he leaned over to say into the phone.

They could hear Iwaizumi let out a frustrated huff. "I just got finished with a meeting, and I checked my phone to see Kindaichi messaging that Tooru's water broke and he's going into labor."

"You messaged him too??" Hanamaki asked. 

Kindaichi scrolled through his texts and cursed under his breath. "I accidentally sent that we needed help in the group chat with Iwaizumi-san in it. I'm sorry-"

"Hajime, don't worry about me," Oikawa interrupted, though his voice came out unevenly. "Just do whatever you need to do. I'll be fine. Everyone is here to help me out. I'm in good hands."

"But not in mine," Iwaizumi responded. "I knew I shouldn't have gone on this damn business trip."

"Please tell me we're not about to get into another argument about this," Oikawa said. 

"I'm just saying-" before Iwaizumi could finish speaking, a particular contraction caused Oikawa to yelp and lean forward. Matsukawa and Hanamaki hurried to steady him while Iwaizumi asked in a concerned voice, "Tooru, I'm so sorry. If only I could be there by your side."

Not having any more patience or cares in the world, Oikawa blurted out, "Then be a good husband and get your ass over here already!"

And with that, the call ended, leaving Iwaizumi caught off guard. It wasn't for long though, because now that he knew that the love of his life was about to give birth to their precious child, he knew he had to be there with him. There was nothing else that could be of any more importance. And so, he put away his phone and hurried off to inform his boss. 

* * *

The sun had set by the time Iwaizumi arrived back at the apartment complex he and Oikawa resided in. He had opted to run up the five flights of stairs to get to their floor instead of waiting for the elevator because he couldn't wait another second. By the time he arrived in front of his apartment and was pulling out his house key, he had thrown his coat over his shoulder and his legs were about to give out. The only thing helping him focus on unlocking the front door was the memory of the anguished noises of Oikawa as he suffered through what seemed like the peak of his contractions. All he wanted since the second the call between him and Oikawa ended was to be there holding his hand and helping him through such a difficult process. 

When Iwaizumi finally managed to open the front door and was throwing all of his things aside, he didn't make it that far into the apartment because he bumped into Kunimi standing outside of his bedroom. For someone who was known to be an indifferent person, it took Iwaizumi off guard to see the stupefied expression on the omega's face. He didn't get to confront Kunimi about it, however, because his thoughts were interrupted by the cry of a baby's voice. 

_A baby's voice._

_A baby._

" _My_ baby," Iwaizumi said aloud as he moved around Kunimi and came to a stop right inside of the bedroom.

"You're back, Iwaizumi-san!" Kindaichi called out, who was passing him in order to deposit a bunch of soiled towels. 

"Welcome back, Iwaizumi-san," Watari greeted as he followed Kindaichi outside of the room with towels as well. 

"Well look who finally decided to show up," Hanamaki commented as he sat at the edge of the bed. 

"Even Kunimi beat you here," Matsukawa chimed in as he sat next to the other beta. 

"Congratulations, Iwaizumi-san!" Yahaba exclaimed from the side of the bed.

He elbowed a reluctant Kyoutani, who then muttered, "Congrats, Iwaizumi-san."

Hanamaki chuckled. "Iwaizumi, you should have seen Kyoutani. Since he claimed that he's the strongest out of us, after you of course, we nominated him as the person who would hold Oikawa's hand. It was hilarious. I'm pretty sure he almost passed out."

"Kindai-chan almost passed out as well when he caught a glimpse of her head. Even Kunimi-chan has been looking a little pale since he arrived," Oikawa spoke. 

Upon hearing the voice of his mate, Iwaizumi's eyes darted to the head of the bed where Oikawa was laying against pillows. He still managed to appear stunning despite looking beyond exhausted. And just when Iwaizumi was about to get lost staring at the love of his life, he heard another cry of a voice that brought him chills. Iwaizumi's eyes lowered to the little infant that his husband was cradling in his arms.

It was at that moment that Iwaizumi didn't care about everyone else in the room but his lover and their newborn baby. He didn't care one bit as his vision blurred due to the tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't even fazed by the snickering of Hanamaki and Matsukawa as they pulled out their phones to record every bit of what was happening before them. Even Oikawa looked a little amused at the sight of his husband tearing up. Not too many tears dripped down Iwaizumi's face, however, because he felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced to the side to see Oikawa's midwife with a sympathetic look on her face. 

"The procedure went well. Both parties are perfectly healthy," she informed. "You can hold her if you'd like."

Iwaizumi nodded but paused to take a couple of deep breaths. Then, before Hanamaki or Matsukawa could ridicule him for getting nervous all of a sudden, Iwaizumi took a few strides forward and sat down next to Oikawa on the bed. With a loving expression, Oikawa carefully handed their daughter to Iwaizumi. The latter was a little anxious as this was the first time he was holding a baby, and it was way different than holding any of the bugs he used to collect as a kid. When the baby let out a quieter cry than before, that was when it hit Iwaizumi that he was holding a tiny human being in his arms. A tiny human being that he and Oikawa created together out of an act of love. 

"Hajime, you're looking like more of a mess than me," Oikawa commented as he reached out to wipe a few tears from his husband's face. He was about to pull back when Iwaizumi grasped his hand in his own, allowing Oikawa to gently caress his face. 

"I love you both so much," he said as he pulled their hands down for him to kiss Oikawa's. "You two matter the most to me."

Oikawa let out an exaggerated gasp. "Even more than your Godzilla shrine?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and leaned forward to peck him on the lips. "More than that. More than anything. Even my own job. You two are my everything."

Oikawa smiled and the two were about to relish in the moment when he furrowed an eyebrow at him. "Wait, are you implying that your job isn't important? Hajime, I swear-" Before he could finish his sentence, Iwaizumi pulled him in for a deeper kiss. 

"The man just gave birth and he's already back to rambling on about whatever," Matsukawa sneered as he got off of the bed and began to help the midwife gather her things.

Hanamaki gazed up from his phone and scoffed. "Hey, you two, this is a family-friendly story. Your own child is right between you. Let's keep it rated G, alright?"

"Yeah, um, Iwaizumi-san, shouldn't Oikawa-san recover a bit more?" Kindaichi reluctantly asked as he and Watari returned and were standing beside Kunimi in the doorway. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he pulled back. "You guys are over-exaggerating." 

Unbothered, Oikawa turned his attention to their daughter as she was sleeping soundly in her father's arms. The way her lip pouted as she slept reminded him of Iwaizumi, causing Oikawa to smile. There were other features of her that reflected Iwaizumi along with parts of her that reflected himself. She was the perfect combination of the two of them, and if Oikawa wasn't as exhausted as he was then he would've felt the urge to cry. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Iwaizumi said in a gentle voice.

Oikawa smiled as he lightly brushed their baby’s cheek. “Kindai-chan was right after all.”

Before Iwaizumi could ask what his husband meant by that, Watari suddenly asked as he and Kindaichi entered the room, "So, Oikawa-san, do you plan on telling us her name now?"

"Oh yeah, you kept getting interrupted earlier," Kyoutani mentioned before being elbowed by Yahaba. 

"So, what's her name?" Kunimi suddenly spoke as he joined the others in the room after he somewhat composed himself. 

The married couple exchanged a tender glance and then both stared down at their daughter as Oikawa finally answered, "Natsumi."

His midwife smiled from behind everyone. "What a perfect name for this time of the year."

Nobody else could argue with that. It could've been a coincidence that the daughter of Oikawa and Iwaizumi also happened to be born in the summertime, but the two of them knew that nothing in their lives occurred by accident.

They spent so many summers together since they met that they had lost count. It even got to the point where they every now and then got sick of each other because the hot weather in that small apartment often worsened their behavior. Yet despite the various complaints or arguments they would have during the oncoming months about things that didn't matter, whether it being about how Oikawa shouldn't overwork himself with volleyball or how Iwaizumi should take his job more seriously, the two of them now had a little addition to their family that wouldn't fail to brighten up their days. 

* * *

**BONUS SCENE:**

It had been a rough six months. With Oikawa returning to practice and not being able to come back until later at night, Iwaizumi's work schedule had to adjust in order to accommodate. He had brought up the suggestion to quit his job once again so they wouldn't have to keep relying on their friends and family to take care of Natsumi. Not only that, but it hurt that they weren't spending as much time with their baby as they desired. 

Nonetheless, just as Iwaizumi expected, he had planted himself in time for yet another argument with Oikawa bringing up points he's mentioned countless of fights before that one. What had resulted from their last quarrel was Iwaizumi being stuck with changing Natsumi's diaper for the rest of the week. Even though he didn't admit it out loud, Iwaizumi secretly was glad because that meant he got to spend more time with his daughter. Oikawa, on the other hand, was pleased that he had gotten out of changing diapers for a week. Having to calm her down from a crying fit every hour of the day, and even more frequently throughout the wee hours of the night, was already enough for him. Then there were efforts of trying to introduce Natsumi to solid foods, to no success, as well as the constant sense of fear of walking in to see her fall out of her crib. 

With all that aside, there was also the addition of a game coming up soon. That was why Oikawa had thrown himself into practice with more determination to polish his skills and techniques than usual. The past week he was sure that the facility had become more of a home than his own apartment, though he would never mention that or else this time he'd be stuck changing Natsumi's diapers. 

Not in the mood to get into another squabble that was mainly a product of exhaustion and stubbornness, Oikawa took a deep breath as he opened the front door to his apartment. He then exhaled and shut the door behind him, almost forgetting to lock it after him. At this point, he didn't care much. All he wanted to do in that moment was peel off his clothes and go to sleep. A nice, hot bath sounded nice, but that required more work than he desired, and he was too sore to put in the effort. 

He didn't even try to mask the fatigue in his voice as he began to call out, "I'm-" Oikawa immediately paused mid-sentence when he heard the faint sound of humming. Confused, he shuffled out of his shoes and set his bag on the counter, then proceeded to make his way through the living room. The sound of humming continued to get louder until Oikawa found himself standing outside the spare room of the apartment that had been transformed into the nursery. Just thinking about how much blood, sweat, and tears were put into fixing up that room made Oikawa's limbs ache even more. 

Knocking him out of his thoughts, Oikawa leaned in and was taken aback at the sight in front of him. The source of the humming had been his husband, who was standing beside the crib. Iwaizumi was wearing his favorite Godzilla hoodie, the only one he didn't include in his collection for Oikawa when he was away while the omega was 37 weeks, and as he shifted on his feet, he revealed in his arms that Natsumi had been changed into her Godzilla onesie that the alpha had insisted on buying for her. 

Oikawa was about to roll his eyes if he hadn't caught a glimpse of the look on Iwaizumi's face. The way that Iwaizumi was cradling their daughter while softly humming was already filling Oikawa with a feeling of endearment. But then he saw the way Iwaizumi was looking at Natsumi, who had fallen asleep due to his gentle voice, and it caused Oikawa to freeze where he was. His body refused to let him take a step forward. It was telling him to not disrupt the precious moment in front of him. After all, he was still sweaty from practice and if he made one noise from moving, then he could risk waking Natsumi up. She had inherited his habit of being a light-sleeper, after all. Still, as he admired the two members of his own family, the two people that meant the entire world to him, a part of him wanted to take that one step forward. 

"Tooru," Iwaizumi suddenly spoke, his voice as tender as it was when he was previously humming. Oikawa stiffened more if that was possible. He was afraid that he was about to be scolded for intruding on something so vulnerable of his husband, given that Iwaizumi wasn't exactly the softest human being. He expected Iwaizumi to shoo him away either because he reeked or because he was embarrassed to be caught in the act of singing. Maybe even because he didn't have the right to be a part of their little moment because he was barely home recently anyway. 

That's right. Oikawa didn't deserve to participate in such an act of love after prioritizing his career over his own family. He was starting to feel guilty over the fact that he was beyond excited when the time came for him to go back to practice. He had bragged about a particular serve he performed at practice one night at dinner that it barely fazed him when Iwaizumi replied that Natsumi had sat up in her crib by herself for the first time. 

"How long do you plan on standing there?" Iwaizumi asked, snapping Oikawa back to reality. 

"I'm sorry," the omega said in a hushed voice, "I'll go take a shower-"

"Come here," Iwaizumi interrupted. Oikawa was about to reject his offer, to say that he smelled and didn't want to wake Natsumi up, to voice all of the doubts that had been circling in his head the past few minutes, when he looked up and saw the look on Iwaizumi's face. The familiar expression that shined on his countenance sparked familiarity because that was the same look Iwaizumi had been giving Natsumi moments before. But not just that. It was the same look that Iwaizumi gave him as well, too many times for him to count. 

Oikawa loved that expression. He wanted to be a part of why Iwaizumi continued to have that look on his face. Not only that, but he wanted to be a part of the special moment before him because it was a rare time for him to arrive and witness such a delicate time and he wanted to be sure that he would be a part of many more for the years to come. 

Who cared if his limbs were on fire? Who cared if he stayed at practice longer than usual instead of spending that time with his family at home? The important part was that he was here now, and he didn't plan on going anywhere else. 

And so, Oikawa took a step forward and made his way as quietly as he could before he was standing beside Iwaizumi. He resisted the urge to plant a big, messy kiss on Natsumi's forehead and made a note to do it as many times as possible before he left for practice the following morning. He sensed a pair of eyes lingering on him and looked up to see Iwaizumi staring at him with the same expression as before. 

"Welcome back," he said as he gently nudged the omega's side. 

Oikawa almost tackled him over as he decided to give Natsumi's round of kisses to his loving husband for now instead, placing one on every inch of Iwaizumi's face until the alpha met him for one on the lips. Oikawa pulled back and leaned onto his mate's shoulder, staring down in fondness at the precious baby that the two of them created together with a warm smile brightening his face. 

"I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> it's definitely obvious that iwaoi holds seijoh together because take them away and it's immediately an anarchy lol. 
> 
> also, the most time i spent on this story was researching baby names because i forgot how picky i can be and i really wanted a name that had a good meaning. there's also so many variations of one name but i'm glad i managed to find one that i like. in case you were curious, natsumi's name is written as 夏美, meaning "summer, beauty". 
> 
> again, if you wanna talk about iwaoi or seijoh or any other anime, then here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/kookiekawa). thanks again for reading!


End file.
